Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a heating apparatus of washer liquid for a vehicle. More particularly, it relates to a heating apparatus of washer liquid for a vehicle through which the problems caused from viscosity increase of washer liquid, such as a decline of discharging pressure of a washer pump, a poor supply of washer liquid and a poor landing location of washer liquid, a poor cleaning of glass, damages to a washer pump and an operation switch and the like can be improved.
Description of Related Art
Generally, it is one of the most important factors to ensure a good front sight for driving safely a vehicle.
Accordingly, a wiper device is generally arranged on a vehicle to remove foreign substance attached on a surface of a wind shield glass and clean rain on a surface of the glass when it rains so as to ensure a front sight for a driver.
Further, an injection device of washer liquid is provided on a vehicle for injecting washer liquid onto a surface of the glass so as to easily remove foreign substance while a surface of a wind shield glass is cleaned.
The injection device of washer liquid is configured such that washer liquid stored in a reservoir is press-transferred by a washer pump (washer motor) and is injected onto a surface of a glass by an injection nozzle wherein the injection nozzle is generally arranged in a cowl top or a hood of a vehicle.
FIG. 1 is a view illustrating schematically an injection device of washer liquid wherein the injection device of washer liquid includes a reservoir 1 in which the washer liquid is stored, a washer pump 2 that is arranged on the reservoir 1 and press-transfers washer liquid stored in the reservoir through a washer hose 3, and a washer nozzle 4 for injecting the washer liquid that is press-transferred through the washer hose 3 onto a surface of a wind shield glass 5.
Under this configuration when a driver starts-on an operational switch (washer switch within multi-function switch), the washer pump 2 is operated to press-transfer washer liquid stored in the reservoir 1 and the press-transferred washer liquid is injected onto a surface of the glass 5 through the washer nozzle 4.
Meanwhile, the washer liquid may be frozen at a cold zone or low temperature, and further viscosity of the washer liquid is increased as temperature is decreased wherein a poor injection of washer liquid may be made when the viscosity of washer liquid is increased.
Accordingly, as shown in FIG. 2, a heating device 6 may be arranged on an intermediate of the washer hose 3 to heat the washer liquid, wherein the conventional heating device 6 includes a housing through which the washer liquid that is press-transferred to the injection nozzle 4 through the washer pump 2 can pass.
The housing has an input port and output port at front end and rear end, to which the washer hoses 3 are connected, respectively, and through which the washer liquid is input and output, respectively, and a heater bar that is operated to heat in accordance with control signal from a controller is embedded in the housing.
As a result, the washer liquid that is press-transferred by an operation of the washer pump 2 is heated by the heat bar while it passes through inside the housing of the heating device 6 arranged on an intermediate of the washer hose 3 and then is supplied to the injection nozzle 4 through the washer house 3.
Under this configuration when a driver starts-on an operational switch, the washer pump 2 is operated and at the same time electric power is applied to the heating device 6, and the heating device 6 heats washer liquid while the washer liquid is press-transferred by the wash pump 2 so that the heated washer liquid is supplied to the injection nozzle 4 through the washer hose 3 to be injected.
However, the heating device 6 is arranged on an intermediate of the washer hose 3 while it is separated from the reservoir 1 so that the heating device is possible to heat the washer liquid that is press-transferred through the washer hose, but when a viscosity of the washer liquid stored in the reservoir 1 is increased due to condition such as temperature, etc., the washer pump 2 installed on the reservoir does not push easily the washer liquid, and thus landing location of the washer liquid becomes poor due to a decrease of a discharging pressure of the washer pump.
That is, the decrease of discharging pressure of the washer pump due to the increase of viscosity of the washer liquid and thus the poor landing location of the washer liquid and poor cleaning of a glass occur regardless of installing a heating device.
Specially, when viscosity of the washer liquid is increased, the current for operating the washer pump 2 is increased thereby to carbonize the washer pump (washer motor) and at the same time the contact point of an operational switch (washer switch within multifunction switch) and cause damage thereto.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.